omniventuringcofandomcom-20200213-history
Omnias
Omnias is a tiefling wizard and head of research at Lacuna Labs in the city of Belshere. Omni was formerly a student at the Vegmorth University of Arcane Sciences, where he met Lorna Greychin and Renon Salzus . He is reluctant to discuss his years there, only mentioning briefly that he is not held in high regard with the rest of the academic community in the city. Appearance Omnias is a red tiefling with black hair and yellow eyes. His horns are long and curve back over his head, although half of his left horn has been broken off entirely. He wears thick glasses and is usually seen in a labcoat over a button-down shirt with a mildly pissed-off look on his face. He has sharp teeth and a crooked nose that may have been broken at one point. History Omnias attended Vegmorth at the same time as Lorna and Salzus. He and Lorna were friends during this time. According to Lorna, Omnias and Salzus were in a relationship during this time as well, although neither she nor Omnias have clarified for how long. Omnias has implied that the relationship ended when Salzus stole some of Omnias's research and that he reacted badly to it. He established Lacuna Labs shortly after university. In-Game Prior to hiring Jheri, Jal, and Phil, Omnias was a benefactor to a group of unnamed scavengers who visited historical sites and plundered them of their more scientifically interesting artifacts. At the beginning of the Murderlab arc, the scavengers had been hired to explore the Silverscribe lab in the Orus Hills, but hadn't returned. Omnias sent Jheri, Jal, and Phil after them primarily to explore the lab but secondarily to find out what happened to the first group and deal with them as necessary. Due to their own latent incompetence, the team was unnecessarily suspicious, prompting Omnias to throw a spellbomb containing Zone of Truth on the ground to determine that they were not in league with Salzus. Upon learning that they had no idea who Salzus even was, he agreed to give them a map to the lab and sent them on their way. When the team returned from Silverscribe lab, they found him leaning out of his window shouting at a handsome elf man who turned out to be Salzus, who only disappeared after Omnias began pitching rocks at him. Omnias was pleased to see the Handyfolk return, and purchased several sheaths of research papers from them as well as the curious silver object they found in the room with the Thing. He was disappointed but not surprised to find that his previous scavengers had met gruesome ends in the lab, and told the Omniventuring Co that there would be more jobs in the future, if they were looking. At the beginning of the Sirimiri arc, Omnias requested the team's help again, this time in attempting to convince Lorna Greychin to return back to Belshere to help him with the identification of the mechanomagical artifacts the team had sold him at the end of the Murderlab arc. He also asked them to look for and investigate a new lab that he suspected was near Sirimiri. He hired what he described as "the dingiest looking cart he could find" to transport them, which turned out to be Tevan's traveling turnip truck. While the team was in Sirimiri, he spoke to them using a Stone of Farspeech. The Handyfolk inquired about Salzus and he reluctantly confirmed that the two of them had been in an ill-fated relationship in their university years. He also emphasized the importance of entering into and exploring the lab, and gave them advice on weathering the storm of Lorna's rage (which mostly boiled down to "wait it out"). Upon reuniting with Lorna at the end of the Sirimiri arc, he was slightly nervous but also deeply pleased to see his old friend. Once again, he purchased the research documents and artifacts uncovered by the Omniventuring Co, taking particular interest in a map of the continent of Eosia that seemed to mark the locations of other research facilities, as well as a series of notebooks written by Steelshaper Ronandra. During the Royale Rumble miniquest, he appeared in the audience of the fighting ring alongside Lorna, Merita and Mel, reading his book. After the battle, he hung out with the Lacuna gang until Du'an the Ephemeral began hitting on him, at which point he became very flustered and left. Category:NPCs Category:Allies